O Retorno de Sasuke
by xXxBibi-chanxXx
Summary: Sasuke volta para Konoha...mas qual será a decisão do Uchiha?Ele voltará para o lado de Orochimaru ou continuará em Konoha'leiam a fic q tah bem melhor q esse resumitxo michuruca XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Axo q eu não preciso dizer q Naruto não me pertence neh? Agora...vamos a fic**_

Estava uma noite chuvosa e uma linda jovem de cabelos curtos na altura dos ombros e tristes olhos esmeraldas, vagava pelas ruas desertas de Konoha.  
Quando chegou ao portão da vila ela percebe a presença de alguém na escuridão e ouve uma voz fraca a chamando.

- Sa-sakura...

Ela se aproxima para tentar reconhecer a pessoa que a chamava e se surpreende ao ver que era Sasuke e que estava muito ferido. A garota logo imaginou que aqueles ferimentos haviam sido causados pela vingança que o Uchiha tanto desejava.

Logo os pensamentos da medica-nin foram interrompidos pois Sasuke havia perdido os sentidos por causa dos ferimentos e a grande perda de sangue.

Sakura corre para ajudá-lo. Ela leva o Uchiha para o hospital e depois foi conversar com a Hokage Tsunade, já que Sasuke havia traído konoha ao se juntar ao Orochimaru, por causa do seu desejo de vingança.

Tsunade e Sakura conversaram por um bom tempo e chegaram a conclusão de que ele poderia ficar até se recuperar, mas a decisão do que ele faria depois era dele.

Sakura agradeceu pela ajuda e foi ver como Sasuke estava.

No hospital a garota pegou as devidas informações e foi velo.

Ela entra devagar para não ter o perigo de acordá-lo mas ao olhar para ele percebe que estava acordado.

- Sasuke-kun?_  
_- Hum?

- Você já está melhor?

- Um pouco...

- Sabe...eu conversei com a Tsunade-sama e ela deixou você ficar até se recuperar...mas ela deixou a decisão do que fazer depois, com você.

- E...?

- O que eu to querendo saber é se você vai ficar ou não...eu não vou pedir pra você ficar porque entendo seus motivos. Mas não vou mentir pra você...eu queria muito que você continuasse em Konoha, porque acho uma bobeira você continuar indo atrás de uma pessoa que só te causou sofrimento e abandonar as pessoas que gostam muito de você.

- Humpf...

- Pense no que eu te falei. Agora eu tenho que ir.

Sakura se levanta para ir embora mas quando estava quase saindo ouve um grito familiar.

_**Nyaaa...eu so má! não sei se o capitulo fico pekeno mas...vai ser soh isso!  
Não se preocupem pq essa fic jah tah prntinha! eh soh posta ela!**_

_**Agora...o q toda escritora pede! Reviews! Please, não custa nada neh?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bom...aki estou eu trazendo o segundo e ultimocap tah minha fic!  
Espero q v6 gostem!_**

**_Etbm axo q não precisop dize q Naruto não me pertence...eh do Kishimoto-sensei..._**

**_Agora vamos a fic!_**

* * *

- Sasukeee! Eu acabo com você!  
- Naruto! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar pra fazer silencio no hospital?  
- Mas o Sasuke-teme volto! Ah mais eu vo fala muita coisa pra esse baka!

- Naruto é melhor deixar ele descansar...ele ta muito ferido.

- Não quero saber!

- Naruto!

- Deixa Sakura...

- Mas...aff...não vai adiantar nada eu falar mesmo…bom, então eu já vo indo...melhor deixar vocês conversarem a sós.

Assim q a medica-nin sai do quarto Naruto começa a falar de novo.

- Sasuke...você tem idéia do que você fez?  
- Naru-

- Cala a boca e me escuta!...Todo mundo se esforço pra ficar mais forte pra poder proteger a vila! A Sakura-chan sofreu muito! Todo mundo sofreu! Eu acho que você nem deve ter pensado na gente não é?  
- ...Você não sabe de nada...

- Você já deve ter completado a sua maldita vingança não é? Por isso você ta todo machucado?

- Não...

- Então por que você ta assim?  
- Lutei com o Orochimaru...você já disse tudo o q tinha pra me falar?  
- Você...não vai voltar pro lado dele não é?  
- Não sei...

- Continua o mesmo frio e sem coração de sempre...

- E você continua o mesmo sentimentalista e irritante de sempre...agora me deixa em paz!  
- Ok! Como quiser Senhor Vingador!

Depois disso Sasuke continuou recebendo visitas de seus antigos amigos e sensei.

Três dias depois, Sasuke recebe alta e vai para a casa que era dele antes de partir.

- Mas o que que ta acontecendo aqui?

- Uma festa oras! – disse uma animada Ino

- É...você volta e a gente não vai comemora? – disse uma agitado Kiba

- Mas antes nos precisamos saber da sua decisão...- disse um sério Neji

- Sasuke-kun...você vai ficar ou vai voltar pro Orochimaru?- disse uma preocupada Sakura

- Eu...vo ficar...

Todos ficaram muito felizes e a festa continuou com muita musica, bebida e comida.

Depois de um certo tempo, Sasuke chama Sakura em um lugar mais sossegado para poderem conversar.

_- _Sasuke-kun, o que você queria falar comigo de tão importante?  
- Só queria agradecer pelo que você me disse naquele dia que eu voltei...você e o baka Naruto me ajudaram muito...

- Sasuke-kun...eu queria que você soubesse que eu e o Naruto vamos sempre estar com você pra te apoiar no que você precisar e que...eu ainda...te amo muito!

- Eu...tambem te amo Sakura...chan.

Sakura da um lindo sorriso ao ouvir a declaração do Uchiha e ao perceber que ele também sorria, mas um sorriso sincero e doce.

Ela da um abraço cheio de carinho em Sasuke, que retribui da mesma forma e eles se beijam apaixonadamente.

**_Espero q v6 gostem desse final ó.ò_**

**_Bom...eu to fazendo uma fic do Itachi q jah tah bem adiantada...mas não sei se vou posta ela aki...eu sei q mta gente le...mas eu soh tenho uma Review ateh agora u.u_**

**_Então por favor! mandem Reviews!_**


End file.
